fanowska_my_little_ponyfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Shiny Button
KUCYK SIERPNIA 2015 left|62x62px Shiny Button ''(j.ang. Błyszczący Guziczek, czyt. "szajni baton")'' - 19-sto letnia klacz, jednorożec. Mieszka w Fillydelphi, jednak przebywa w akademiku w Manhattanie, gdzie studiuje. Fanatyczka robótek ręcznych o przyjaznym usposobieniu. OC użytkowniczki SarawiStudio. Geneza powstania Autorka z początku wiązała z Shiny Button plany stworzenia swojej ponyfikacji. Klaczka miała być żółtym jednorożcem z fioletowym warkoczem, o szczególnych umiejętnościach rysunkowych. Podczas tworzenia wyglądu pierwszą zmianą była jasno brzoskwiniowa sierść. Ogólny wygląd od początku był jednak podobny. Problemem stał się znaczek postaci, gdy autorka stwierdziła zbyt dużą ilość kucyków- malarek i postanowiła wymyślić coś rzadziej spotykanego. Sięgając w swoje dalsze zainteresowania ciekawą opcją wydał się repainting lalek, co autorka postanowiła przełożyć na tworzenie zabawek. W końcowym efekcie jednak Shiny w żaden sposób nie nadawała się na ponyfikację autorki, została więc zwyczajną OC. Pomysł na historię powstał dopiero w późniejszym czasie. Problemem natomiast okazało się wybranie imienia postaci,które z początku miało brzmieć Shiny Needle (j.ang. Błyszcząca Igła, czyt. "szajni nidyl"). Ono jednak szybko zostało zastąpione przez ostateczną wersję. Obecnie kucyk zajmuje 20. miejsce na liście najdłuższych artykułów. Przezwiska Shiny Button lubi swoje imię takim, jakim jest, znajomi klaczy uważają je jednak za zbyt długie, a skrócone formy zbytnio klaczy nie przeszkadzają: * Shiny * Iskierka * Guziczek * Button * Igiełka Wygląd Shiny, mimo, że dba o swój wygląd, nie przejmuje się nim nadmiernie. Bardziej ceni sobie wygodę (szczególnie jeśli chodzi o upięcie grzywy) niż ogólną powierzchowność. Klacz jest dość drobnej budowy i średniego wzrostu. Grzywa Grzywa Shiny jest w kolorze ciemno fioletowym, prawie zawsze spleciona w gruby warkocz. Fryzurę przecinają dwa pasemka o kolorze jasno brzoskwiniowym. Klacz zawsze dba o ułożenie swojej grzywy, jednak bardziej zależy jej na tym, żeby nie przeszkadzała jej podczas pracy, niż żeby dobrze się prezentowała. Shiny nie raz już słyszała, że o wiele ładniej jest jej w rozpuszczonych włosach, ona jednak zazwyczaj tylko prycha na podobne uwagi. Ogon Ogon, w przeciwieństwie do grzywy Shiny jest krótki i zakręcony. Również w kolorze fioletowym, przecięty jest pasemkiem o kolorze jasno brzoskwiniowym. Klacz chętnie również zaplotłaby go w warkocz, jednak nie jest na tyle długi, by będąc rozpuszczonym przeszkadzał Shiny. Oczy Oczy klaczy są ciemnofioletowe i przenikliwe. Shiny dość często przyciemnia sobie rzęsy, choć jak sama utrzymuje, nie lubi makijażu. Sierść Shiny ma jasno brzoskwiniową, krótką sierść, choć zawsze marzyła, by była w kolorze różowym. Znaczek Cutie Mark Klaczy przedstawia fioletowy guzik z trzema dziurkami i srebrną igłę, co przedstawia jej talent do szycia i tworzenia cudnych zabawek (z guzikami w oczach). Charakter Shiny ma dość mieszany charakter, który ciężko określić. Jest dość spokojna, nieśmiała, bardzo jej jednak zależy na przyjaźni z innymi kucykami. Jeśli trzeba potrafi bronić swoich racji. W najdrobniejsze rzeczy wkłada całe zaangażowanie, dzięki temu rozwija swoje zamiłowanie do szycia. Jednocześnie często brakuje jej wytrwałości, by uczyć się czegoś nowego. Nieśmiałość Szczególnie jako źrebię, Shiny była bardzo nieśmiała. Jako dorosła klacz potrafi jednak opanować tą wadę, często ciężko po niej poznać, że tak naprawdę bardzo ją stresują spotkania z nieznajomymi kucykami. Największej śmiałości Shiny nabiera w towarzystwie przyjaciół. Niezdecydowanie Klacz rzadko ma wyrobioną opinię na wiele tematów. Często zmienia zdanie i zazwyczaj ciężko od niej usłyszeć dwa razy tę samą odpowiedź. Mimo wszystko nie łatwo narzucić jej własne poglądy, gdyż to tylko utwierdzi ją w przekonaniu, że jej własne zdanie jest słuszne. Upór Mimo niezdecydowania, Shiny czasem jest uparta jak osioł. Jest wiele tematów, podczas których Shiny zawzięcie broni swoich racji, co czasami doprowadza ją do sprzeczek. Częściej jednak klacz tak manewruje słowami, że przekonanie rozmówcy przychodzi jej z łatwością. Towarzyskość Shiny bardzo zależy na przyjaźni innych kucyków. Choć z doświadczenia wie, że nie zawsze należy polegać na pozornych przyjaciołach, klacz jednak łatwo zdobywa nowe znajomości i chętnie poznaje nowe kucyki. Liczy się za zdaniem znajomych i wśród nich czuje się najlepiej. Nieszczerość Nie jest to może zbyt widoczna cecha u klaczy. Zdarza się jednak, że Shiny mija się z prawdą i choć nie wstydzi się swoich poglądów, potrafi powiedzieć coś zupełnie innego niż myśli. Nigdy nie okłamałaby jednak kucyków, na których jej zależy, jednocześnie nie byłby skłonna oszukać kogoś w ważnej sprawie. Optymistyczność Zazwyczaj Shiny jest przesadną optymistką. Lubi bujać w obłokach i ceni sobie chwile spokoju. Często jednak ucieka od własnych problemów, próbując zostawić je za sobą. Zazwyczaj skutkuje to narastającą górą zmartwień, a Shiny potrafi z tego powodu popadać w histerię. Poczucie humoru Klacz lubi się śmiać, nawet z samej siebie. Docenia dobre żarty i poczucie humoru u kucyków, w przyjemnej atmosferze sama często rzuca niejednym dowcipem. Czasami jednak nie dostrzega żartu i staje w niezręcznej sytuacji lub niepotrzebnie czuje się urażona. Niecierpliwość Shiny nie jest wytrwałym kucykiem. Często brakuje jej cierpliwości, ma swoisty "słomiany zapał". Wielką determinacją wykazuje się jedynie podczas prac ręcznych i rozwijania swoich największych talentów. Nie umie konsekwentnie uczyć się nowych rzeczy, chyba że przychodzą jej z łatwością. Spostrzegawczość Młoda klacz jest wielką perfekcjonistką. Potrafi dostrzec każdy szczegół, szczególnie jeśli jest to defekt jej wyrobów. Czasem widzi więcej drobnych rzeczy niż inne kucyki, być może jest to spowodowane długimi godzinami ślęczenia nad igłą. Przewrażliwienie Shiny łatwo urazić z byle powodu. Klacz czasem zbytnio się przejmuje opinią innych kucyków, nieraz potrafi źle odebrać słowa przyjaciół. Jednocześnie kiedy Shiny czuje się urażona, staje się opryskliwa i doprowadza do bezsensownych kłótni. Zainteresowania i umiejętności Shiny najchętniej nauczyłaby się wszystkiego. Często ubolewa, że brakuje jej różnych umiejętności i zazdrości innym kucykom tego, czego sama nie może zrobić. W tym co umie jest jednak bardzo dobra i ciągle rozwija swoje pasje. Szycie Główna umiejętność i talent Shiny. Klacz potrafi wspaniale szyć, ma do tego naturalne zdolności. Chociaż nauka szycia zajęła jej dużo czasu, Shiny jest już na bardzo wysokim poziomie. Jednym z jej głównych zainteresowań jest szycie pluszowych zabawek- dość nietypowe hobby. Klacz zdaje sobie jednak sprawę, że robienie "jakiś tam pluszaków" nie zagwarantuje jej dobrej przyszłości. Robótki ręczne Poza samym szyciem Klacz ma pewną smykałkę do wszelkich robótek ręcznych: klejenie, składanie, malowanie, rysowanie. Będąc jeszcze małym kucykiem Shiny uwielbiała robić wszelkiego rodzaju "sklejanki". Śpiew Chociaż Shiny ma ładny głos i dobry słuch muzyczny, nie jest wyćwiczona w śpiewaniu. Lubi śpiewać i wprost uwielbia dobre piosenki, ale na tym kończy się jej "zdolność". Sama jest bardzo samokrytyczna co do własnego głosu, jednak nie przeszkadza jej to w "wyciu" na całą okolice. Języki obce Klacz nienawidzi nauki języków obcych, choć sama musi przyznać, że przyswajanie nowych słów przychodzi jej z łatwością. Uważa to za przydatną umiejętność, jednak to nie zmienia faktu, że nie cierpi tej dziedziny. Rysunek żurnalowy (Dla wyjaśnienia: rysunek żurnalowy- szkic, rysunek, projekt modowy) Tę zdolność klacz nabyła podczas studiów i ma przydać jej się w dalszej karierze. Chociaż jeszcze nie opanowała zbytnio techniki rysunku żurnalowego, robi duże postępy. Prócz tego bezbłędnie rysuje sylwetki kucyków (a przynajmniej klaczy), co również przydaje się podczas projektowania. Słabe punkty Shiny nie wychodzi bardzo wiele rzeczy. Brakuje jej jednak cierpliwości i wytrwałości, by uczyć się przedmiotów, które przychodzą jej z trudem lub nie są jej zbyt potrzebne w praktyce. Brak sprawności fizycznej Przedmiot ubolewania klaczy od najmłodszych lat. Choć Shiny nie jest wielką fajtłapą, brakuje jej sprawności i napotyka przeszkody nawet w najprostszych ćwiczeniach fizycznych. By nie przybrać na wadze stara się ten brak nadrobić dietą, ale mimo wszystko sport jest jej piętą Achillesową. Gra na instrumentach Shiny ma predyspozycje do nauki gry, ale brak jej determinacji. Swego czasu ćwiczyła grę na pianinie, ale dobiła ją konieczność codziennych ćwiczeń. Klacz często żałuje, że nie umie grać na instrumentach szczególnie widząc inne kucyki. Jej umiejętności ograniczają się do skromnej gry na flecie prostym. Ogrodnictwo Klacz nigdy nie miała ręki do roślin. Często marzył jej się własny ogródek, Shiny jednak nie potrafi zajmować się ogrodnictwem. Wszelkie kwiatki, jakie próbowała hodować już dawno zwiędły. Jedyna roślina, którą Shiny udało się wyhodować były kupione w ciemno truskawki w doniczce, które okazały się być chwastami. Gotowanie Shiny nigdy nie umiała przygotować bardziej złożonego dania niż kanapki z serem. Od śmierci głodowej w akademiku ratują ją wyłącznie koleżanki, które często przyrządzają posiłki dla całej grupy przyjaciół. Prócz tego Shiny uwielbia słodycze, ale stara się zachować dietę. Samoocena Klacz właściwie ma dość niską samoocenę. Nie wiąże się to ze skromnością, bo zwoje zalety zna i potrafi się nimi chwalić, ale na ogół nie uważa się za zbytnio wyjątkowego kucyka. Jej głównym problemem jest brak dostrzegania niektórych wad szczególnie w jej zachowaniu. Wygląd Shiny nie przejmuje się zbytnio wyglądem, nie ma on więc dla niej większego znaczenia przy jej samoocenie. Ma się za klacz o dość przeciętnej urodzie. Lubi swój wygląd, ale raczej nie jest dla niej powodem do wielkiej dumy. Cechy Klacz ma dość mieszaną opinię na temat swojego własnego charakteru. Z jednej strony nie uważa się za ciekawą ani zbyt pozytywną klacz (no może poza nadmiernym optymizmem, jaki ją czasem ogarnia). Z drugiej jednak strony nie widzi swoich faktycznych wad i nie zrobi nic by poprawić w sobie to, co może denerwować inne kucyki. Umiejętności Shiny zdaje sobie sprawę, w czym jest naprawdę dobra. Nie wywyższa się z tego powodu, uważa to za coś naturalnego. Czasem nie może natomiast zrozumieć, w jaki sposób innym kucykom nie wychodzi to, co jej przychodzi z wielką łatwością. Shiny często zazdrości innym umiejętności, których ona nie posiada, ale potrafi też docenić własny talent. Historia Narodziny Shiny pochodzi z Fillydelphi, gdzie dorastała. Jej rodzice: Lovely Tone i Sky Dust z niecierpliwością czekali na przyjście córki na świat, mimo że towarzyszyły im obawy co do środków utrzymania dla nowego członka rodziny. W żadnym razie nie można powiedzieć, by Shiny wychowała się w luksusach. Średnio płatną pracę miał wyłącznie ojciec klaczki, który jak większość mieszkańców Fillydelphi był pegazem. Róg natomiast Shiny odziedziczyła po mamie, Lovely Tone, której ciężko było odnaleźć źródło zarobków, ze względu na przeważającą ilość ofert zatrudnień wyłącznie dla skrzydlatych kucyków. Narodziny źrebięcia przyćmiły jednak na chwilę problemy finansowe, a rodzice po nagłym olśnieniu nadali córce imię Shiny Button. Dzieciństwo Niewielki dom na przedmieściach Fillydelphi był cichym, miłym miejscem, w którym Shiny przyszło dorastać. Mała klaczka prawie nigdy nie sprawiała kłopotów, zazwyczaj cicho obserwując zajęcia Lovely Tone. Ta po bezskutecznych poszukiwaniach dobrze płatnej pracy w końcu osiadła w domu na stałe, zajmując się krawiectwem, co dostarczało jej niewielkich przychodów. Choć określenie biedy byłoby przesadzone, rodziców klaczki nieczęsto było stać na większe wydatki, niż podstawowe produkty. Shiny więc nie mając do dyspozycji zbyt wielu zabawek, znała mnóstwo innych sposobów by zająć się sobą. Często bawiła się tworząc małe cudeńka z kawałków materiału, których w jej domu było akurat pod dostatkiem. Mimo wszystko Shiny zawsze dobrze wspominała dzieciństwo. Z dala od problemów, jakie wiązały się z dorosłym życiem, młoda klacz szukała coraz to nowych zajęć. Jej uwaga szczególnie skupiona była wokół robótek ręcznych. Kleiła, składała i malowała prawie wszystko, co wpadło jej w kopytka. Dalej bardzo lubiła przyglądać się pracy mamy i z błyszczącymi oczami patrzyła na śliczne rzeczy, które wychodziły spod igły. Któregoś razu zamarzyło jej się nawet spróbować szyć, jednak zadając pytanie o możliwość nauki szycia, szybko spotkała się z odmową: "To wymaga precyzyjnych kopytek, jeszcze ukłujesz się igłą. Nauczę cię, kiedy będziesz starsza" mówiła mama Shiny, kiedy jej córka próbowała poruszyć temat. Życie towarzyskie klaczki nabrało tępa, zanim jeszcze poszła do szkoły. Gdy ta była w wieku przedszkolnym, rodzice nie bali się wypuszczać małej na podwórko, skoro tylko sąsiedzi zamierzali wybrać się tam ze swoimi dziećmi. Oczywiście nie obywało się bez długiej listy zakazów i nakazów, dotyczących rozmowy z nieznajomymi, opuszczaniem terenu podwórka i tym podobnych. Shiny zaprzyjaźniła się z kucykami z sąsiedztwa i bawiła się z nimi, pod okiem rodziców towarzyszy zabaw. Klaczka jednak spędzała czas tylko z kilkoma kucykami, które znała już dość długo. Jako źrebię trochę bała się zawierać nowe znajomości, często słyszała z ust rozmawiających ze sobą dorosłych, "jaka to ona jest nieśmiała". Początek edukacji Shiny bardzo dobrze przyjęła zmianę w życiu, jaką była dla niej szkoła. Z początku wielce bojaźliwie podeszła do znajomości z nowymi kucykami, jednak w zerówce znalazły się i kucyki z sąsiedztwa, które klaczka już znała. Nie przepadała za szkołą- o wiele bardziej wolała beztroski czas spędzony w domu rodzinnym i z rówieśnikami na podwórku. Szybko jednak zyskała sympatię wychowawczyni, ponieważ była bardzo posłuszna i nigdy nie sprawiała kłopotów. Zerówka przeminęła Shiny bardzo prędko, po czym nadeszła pora na prawdziwą edukację. Pierwsze klasy szkoły podstawowej przebiegły Shiny spokojnie. Klaczka dobrze się uczyła, choć bardzo brakowało jej tego minimum śmiałości. Ze względu na wysokie stopnie klaczy, wychowawczyni chciała ją widzieć na licznych konkursach szkolnych i międzyszkolnych, które trochę zaczęły przytłaczać małą klaczkę. Shiny bardzo ciężko było nawiązać kontakty z rówieśnikami. Często wstydziła się podejść i zagadać do innego kucyka, z którym być może chciałaby się zaprzyjaźnić. Miała jednak swoje grono przyjaciół, składające się głównie z kucyków z sąsiedztwa. Dwie klaczki w wieku Shiny szczególnie często spędzały z nią czas, a jej natomiast zależało na przyjaźni reszty grupy. Nie można powiedzieć, by mała czuła się w szkole samotna. Lubili ją i nauczyciele. Shiny była prymuską, mając już wyrobioną opinię wzorowej uczennicy. Podobnie przyjaciele klaczki otrzymywali równie wysokie stopnie, więc mimo wielkiej sympatii zawsze istniała między nimi nić koleżeńskiej konkurencji związanej z ocenami. right|230x230px Na przełomie drugiej i trzeciej klasy w życiu Shiny miało miejsce bardzo ważne dla rodziny wydarzenie. Rodzice klaczki: Lovely Tone i Sky Dust spodziewali się kolejnego dziecka. Również Shiny z niecierpliwością czekała narodzin rodzeństwa. Jakże wielkim zaskoczeniem dla Shiny było, gdy rodzice wracając ze szpitala oznajmili jej, że ma dwójkę braci! Reakcja klaczki była mieszana. Po cichu liczyła, że będzie miała siostrę, a nie dwóch braci bliźnięta jednak bądź co bądź ta wiadomość bardzo ją ucieszyła. Do rodziny dołączyły dwa źrebaki: Huey i Dewey (czyt. "hiułi i djułi"). Trzecia klasa przyniosła jednak dla klaczy wielkie rozczarowanie, smutek. Właściwie nie wiedziała, jak to się stało, jednak niedługo po rozpoczęciu nowego roku szkolnego coraz częściej pojawiały się konflikty między nią a dwójką przyjaciół. Gdy Shiny patrzyła na to z perspektywy czasu, dostrzegła u swoich byłych towarzyszy zabaw wyraźną nutę zazdrości, która kierowała kłótniami. Mimo wszystko to ona była pupilkiem wychowawczyni, co najwidoczniej zaczęło przeszkadzać jej rówieśnikom. Do rozłamu doszło pod koniec pierwszego semestru, kiedy przyjaciele wystawili Shiny. Klacz przez cały kolejny miesiąc była niepocieszona. Jednocześnie postanowiła sobie, że nigdy nie pozwoli tym ''kucykom przewyższyć jej w jakiejkolwiek dziedzinie. Rodzice Shiny, choć ich uwagę przede wszystkim skupiała opieka nad bliźniętami, dostrzegli przygnębienie córki. Nie mając już pomysłów, jak pocieszyć Shiny, mama klaczy przypomniała sobie o dawno złożonej obietnicy. Któregoś pięknego dnia Lovely Tone posadziła córkę przy stoliku, podała igłę i nitkę, po czym oświadczyła, że pora nauczyć się szyć. Shiny przyjęła ten pomysł nader entuzjastycznie i od razu poprawił jej się humor. Znaczek Swój znaczek Shiny zdobyła będąc jeszcze w trzeciej klasie. Był to czas, kiedy wielu z jej rówieśników odkrywało swoje talenty, niektórzy jednak dalej czekali na swój dzień. Klacz często marzyła o zdobyciu znaczka wcześniej niż inne kucyki. Och, jakie miny mieliby jej dawni przyjaciele. Od kiedy zerwała przyjaźń z dwójką kucyków, Shiny bardzo często szukała okazji, by dać im powód do zazdrości. Choć sama się tego nie spodziewała, taka okazja szybko się nadarzyła. Shiny od dłuższego czasu uczyła się szycia pod okiem mamy. Szło jej naprawdę wyśmienicie. Choć wcale nie odstawiła na bok nauki, każdą wolną chwilę poświęcała na rozwijanie umiejętności szycia. Od jakiegoś czasu bardzo zaczęła interesować się szyciem pluszowych zabawek. Dla rodziców klaczki był to jednak okres wielkiego zakłopotania. Bracia Shiny (którzy mieli dopiero niecały rok), do tej pory stosunkowo spokojni, od jakiegoś czasu nieustannie krzyczeli wniebogłosy. Lovely Tone i Sky Dust nie mogli pojąć, co się stało. Kilka nieprzespanych nocy dawało im w kość, a "starsza siostra" bez trudu wyczuwała nerwową atmosferę. No i oczywiście nie uciekła przed dźwiękiem wiecznych płaczów. Młodą klacz martwiła cała ta sytuacja, niewiele jednak mogła zrobić. Poza krótkimi momentami, gdy mogła zająć się braćmi pozwalając rodzicom na chwilę wytchnienia, była w tym temacie bezczynna. Przymykając oko na nieustanny wrzask, który przerywany był wyłącznie czasem snu bliźniaków, Shiny starała się nadal rozwijać swoją pasję. Któregoś równie głośnego dnia, z zadowoleniem stwierdziła, że udało jej się uszyć dwie, ładne, porządnie wykonane maskotki. Nie mogła jednak długo cieszyć się ze swojej pracy, gdy nagle znowu rozległ się płacz z sąsiedniego pokoju. W tym momencie Shiny wpadła na nietypowy pomysł. Chwyciła dwie uszyte przez siebie zabawki, po czym włożyła maskotki do łóżeczek braci. Ku jej własnemu zdziwieniu wrzask nagle ucichł, a na boku klaczki pojawił się uroczy znaczek. Dalsza nauka Następne klasy przemknęły klaczy w okamgnieniu. Shiny przestała przejmować się byłymi przyjaciółmi. Wystarczająco dużo czasu pochłaniała klaczce rozmowa z innymi kucykami, które jeszcze nie miały znaczka. Choć bycie w centrum uwagi może nie było dla Shiny zbyt "komfortowe", jednak lubiła opowiadać o tym, jak zdobyła znaczek. Całe podniecenie z resztą szybko minęło, bo coraz więcej jej rówieśników odkrywało swoje talenty. Cóż, sława była ulotna. Tymczasem kolejny rok przygotował dla rodziny Shiny spore zmiany. Zbliżały się drugie urodziny bliźniaków, kiedy radość przerwała wiadomość o śmierci dalekiej ciotki mamy Shiny. Nie łączyło ich zbyt bliskie pokrewieństwo, jednak to wystarczyło, by w domu zapanowała żałoba. Młoda klacz jednak nie potrafiła zachować smutnego nastroju. Sama w życiu nie widziała krewnej na oczy, a nawet Lovely Tone, która próbowała utrzymać przygnębienie nie mogła ukryć drobnego uśmiechu, gdyż w spadku po ciotce rodzina otrzymała bardzo dużą sumę pieniędzy (które były rodzinie tak potrzebne). Shiny uczyła się wyśmienicie, jednak zbliżał się test szóstoklasisty. Klaczka bardzo się tym stresowała, jednak w żeczywistości nie miała powodu. Tymczasem w rodzinie pojawiły się kolejne, znacznie bardziej wesołe nowości. Tata Shiny otrzymał awans w pracy, tymczasem mama klaczki znalazła nieźle płatną posadę, która jednocześnie odpowiadała zainteresowaniom Lovely Tone. Zbliżał się natomiast koniec roku i trzeba było pomyśleć nad dobrym gimnazjum dla młodej klaczki. Gimnazjum Z tak dobrym świadectwem i testem zdanym jak po maśle, Shiny miała otwartą drogę. Przeszła do publicznego gimnazjum cieszącego się bardzo dobrą opinią. Szybko na nowo wyrobiła sobie dobrą reputację wśród nowych nauczycieli i po raz kolejny stała się pupilkiem wychowawczyni. Idąc do gimnazjum Shiny miała jedno postanowienie: "nie popełnić tego samego błędu". Nie zamierzała ograniczyć swoich znajomości do kilku kucyków, które mogą ja wystawić. Chciała zdobyć wielu przyjaciół, zyskać jakąś popularność w nowym miejscu. Pierwszym krokiem do tego było wyzbycie się nieśmiałości, a Shiny bardzo chciała popracować nad swoim charakterem. Choć może nie była to najlepsza metoda, klacz bardzo dużo czasu spędzała ćwicząc przed lustrem. W pewnym momencie dla Shiny nastąpił przełom. Oczywiście od dawna dużą część jej dnia zajmowało rozwijanie pasji, jaką było szycie. Od czasu zdobycia znaczka bardzo polepszyła swoje umiejętności tworzenia maskotek. Któregoś razu w bardziej "luźny" dzień szkolny, Shiny postanowiła wziąć jedną z niedokończonych jeszcze maskotek do szkoły, by w przerwach między lekcjami dokończyć pracę nad zabawką. Nie spodziewała się, że jej drobne robótki ręczne, do których do tej pory się nie przyznawała, zdobędą taką popularność wśród jej rówieśniczek. Nową modą w gimnazjum Shiny stały się pluszowe breloki w kształcie różnych zwierzątek, które klaczka z wielką chęcią robiła dla każdego, kto o to poprosił. To wszystko zaczęło jednak trochę przytłaczać Shiny. Klacz robiła coraz więcej mini-pluszaków dla znajomych, przez co coraz bardziej brakowało jej czasu, nawet na naukę. Jej stopnie trochę się obniżyły, jednocześnie Shiny nie mogła już szyć dla przyjemności. Zaczęła nienawidzić to co kiedyś było jej hobby, ale nie mogła odmówić koleżankom, gdy te prosiły o breloczki. Dla Shiny czara została przepełniona, gdy nie mając czasu na naukę klacz oblała ważny test. Miała dość tych wszystkich próśb, przez które podkopała swoją reputację u nauczycieli. Z wielkim trudem, jednak klacz zaczęła odmawiać nawet najdrobniejszych przysług. Nie lubiła sprawiać innym zawodu, ale chciała z powrotem skupić się na nadrobieniu ocen. Tymczasem nieubłaganie zbliżał się koniec gimnazjum i Shiny bardzo zależało na nadrobieniu zaległości. Ostatnie dni w szkole klacz spędziła na pilnych przygotowaniach do testów gimnazjalnych. Nie obyło się też bez pożegnań z innymi kucykami, których być może mogła już więcej nie spotkać. Koniec edukacji Egzaminy gimnazjalne Shiny przeszła wyśmienicie. Zaległości spowodowane "modą na pluszaki" nadrobiła w tempie ekspresowym i nie przeszkodziło jej to w dostaniu się do świetnego liceum. Uczyła się świetnie, jednak choć sama nie wiedziała dlaczego, oceny przestały ją tak stresować. Nauczyła się podchodzić do nauki na większym luzie. Nadal jednak wszelkie prace pisemne były dla niej powodem do nerwów W liceum w końcu udało się Klaczy zdobyć prawdziwą przyjaciółkę. Lightning Tune, pegazica z równoległej klasy bardzo zaprzyjaźniła się z Shiny, choć klacze radykalnie się od siebie różniły. Lighting Tune reprezentowała bardziej typ buntownika. Energiczna, często niesiona przez nerwy, miała bardzo napięte kontakty ze szkolnymi łobuzami. Z Shiny tworzyły dość zgrany duet i mimo ogromnych różnic świetnie się rozumiały. "Z kim przystajesz, takim się stajesz". Będąc w liceum Shiny coraz mniej interesowała się ocenami. Głównie za sprawą nowej przyjaciółki przestała tak stresować się sprawdzianami i kartkówkami, których na tym poziomie nauki był ogrom. Klacz jednak nie obniżyła się ze swoimi stopniami. Informacje przychodziły jej z łatwością. Być może było to spowodowane tym, że prywatnie zaczęła bardzo ćwiczyć pamięć. Obecny stan Klacz prawie od zawsze wiedziała, że chce dalej rozwijać swoje umiejętności szycia. Kończąc liceum z dobrym świadectwem, zaczęła zastanawiać się nad kierunkiem studiów. "Przecież nie można do końca życia utrzymywać się z pluszowych zabawek". Shiny chciała kształcić się w interesującym ją kierunku, ale myślała pod kątem praktycznym. W końcu zdecydowała się na studia projektanckie. Chciała kształcić się w projektowaniu i szyciu odzieży. Zamarzyło jej się bycie projektantką. Wyjazd na studia oznaczał rozstanie się z rodzicami. Akademia mieściła się w Manehattanie, gdzie Shiny zamierzała wyjechać. Klacz osiadła w akademiku. Ku jej zdziwieniu współlokatorką okazała się Lightning Tune. Kucyki utrzymały przyjaźń i obiecały sobie, że nawet po studiach pozostaną w kontakcie. Prócz tego klacz znalazła jeszcze wielu znajomych w akademiku. Shiny uczyła i uczy się bardzo dobrze. Do studiów przykłada bardzo dużą wagę. Na ten moment nie patrzy w przyszłość dalej niż do końca nauki akademickiej. Chce rozwijać swoją pasję. To jej priorytet. '''Relacje' Huey i Dewey Stereotypowe bliźnięta: identyczne, nierozłączne i wiecznie skłócone. Tych dwóch urwisów wszędzie pełno. Przysparzają rodzinie wiele śmiechu swoimi wiecznymi kłótniami, podczas których nie da się rozróżnić, który z bliźniaków jest który. '' Choć bliźniaki często denerwują Shiny, klaczce bardzo zależy na braciach. Po części zawdzięcza im też swój znaczek. Pomaga bliźniakom kiedy tylko może, zawsze stara się dobrze spełniać w roli "starszej siostry". 200px Lightning Tune ''Tune to energiczna, zawsze gotowa do działania pegazica. Klacz jest bardzo towarzyska, swoim stylem bycia potrafi jednak przysporzyć sobie wielu wrogów. Nie umie trzymać nerwów na wodzy, ale jako "sojusznik" jest wspaniała. Ma wrodzony talent do gry na gitarze, skrycie jest też wielką fanką Rainbow Dash i chciałaby kiedyś poznać osobiście swoją idolkę. Shiny i Lightning Tune poznały się dopiero w liceum. Choć ich przyjaźń nie trwa długo, klacze bardzo się przyjaźnią. Ciężko było im rozstać się pod koniec liceum i były bardzo szczęśliwe, gdy okazało się, że będą mieszkać w tym samym akademiku. Kucyki świetnie się rozumieją mimo różnic i obiecały sobie, że zostaną przyjaciółkami nawet po skończeniu studiów. 200px Inne wyglądy Inne wersje Shiny zaprojektowane przez autorkę dla zabicia czasu, nie wpływające na charakterystykę postaci ani na życiorys. Kryształowy kucyk Shiny Button jako kryształowy kucyk wygląda dość podobnie w stosunku do podstawowej wersji. Klacz ma standardowe elementy cechujące kryształowe kucyki, jak charakterystyczny "kryształowy połysk" i kanciaste refleksy w oczach. W tej wersji grzywa Shiny zamiast charakterystycznego warkocza jest upięta w kitkę, przeplecioną dwiema srebrnymi wstążkami. Ogon natomiast pozostaje taki sam, jak w przypadku oryginału. Grzywka klaczy jest nieco bardziej podkręcona, fryzurę przeplatają pasemka w odcieniach brzoskwiniowych. Kolory pozostają te same, przez "kryształowy połysk" kucyk jest jednak nieco jaśniejszy. right|200px Equestria Girls Jako Equestria Girls postać Shiny zmienia się dość mocno. Fryzura jest ułożona w ten sam sposób, co grzywa w wersji oryginalnej, jednak dodatkowo postać ma we włosach szarą opaskę. Włosy przeplatają pasemka, jak w pierwowzorze. Bluzka dziewczyny jest biała, z fioletowym wykończeniem i rękawami. Postać nosi jasno niebieski plecak. Kolory nie zmieniają się w stosunku do oryginału. left|228x228px Galeria Kategoria:Wymyślone kucyki Kategoria:Kucyki Kategoria:Dorosłe kucyki Kategoria:Jednorożce Kategoria:Klacze Kategoria:Klacze ze znaczkiem Kategoria:Dorosłe klacze Kategoria:Mieszkańcy Fillydelphi Kategoria:Strony z kodem HTML Kategoria:Wzorowy artykuł